Liepard's Revenge
by Moonwolf3000
Summary: An abandoned Liepard kidnaps his former Trainer and has fun with her. Not for the faint of heart or weak of stomach. No flames cause its yandere, lemons, swearing, violence and scenes of a graphic nature. LiepardGijinkaXOC Oneshot Xx


**I don't own Pokémon. Warning: graphic scenes of gore, yandere, violence and lemons ahead. Don't read if you couldn't stomach Captivated because this will make you vomit more. The Pokémon in this fic are Gijinka – see Best Wishes for more. Thank you goes to moemon-master for helping to spark this idea Xx**

**Liepard's Revenge**

Katie had always regretted the day her boyfriend had talked her into releasing her beloved Purrloin Xander. He was such a beautiful specimen, a wonderful Pokémon to be around. Midnight hair, cropped short, accented violet eyes filled with adoration and love set in a high cheek boned, chiselled jawed face atop a lean yet muscular form. She loved that Purrloin but Rhys had talked her into releasing him into the wild. That asshole had never liked the relationship Katie had shared with her favourite Pokémon. Yet now as she watched the Liepard pace around her in the cave, she regretted it more than ever. Xander had evolved, oh yes, but it hadn't made him any less bitter. His dark curls fell to his shoulders, swept back in a ponytail that reminded her of a French king with his aristocratic fact and elegant bone structure. In his deep amethyst T-shirt and black combats, he looked out of place, like he had been inadvertently drafted into the army.

Her arms were bound over her head, her legs below her, pulled tight against the hospital bed – she had no idea where the hell he had gotten all of the equipment he possessed in the cave, nor how he managed to have running electricity. It was madness, the way his maniacal eyes scanned her like his next meal.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered, fearful of the Pokémon that had once been hers and now frightened her like this.

He laughed softly, cupping her face with one hand. "Going to do?" He scoffed. "It's not what I'm going to do. It's what you're going to do, Katie, what you've been doing all this time to me."

"I-I haven't done anything to you!" she yelped when he produced a knife from his belt. "Please, don't!"

He laughed again, the same malicious glitter entering his gaze. "Please? Oh, yes, I remember when you used to say that to me all the time, writhing under me like the filthy slut you are. How many nights and days I've _longed_ to do this to you instead of restraining myself to what you liked instead of my own desires."

Xander made light work of cutting open the shirt Katie wore, the buttons popping everywhere to spill her moderately-sized breasts in the plain blue bra she wore beneath it. Her pale, creamy skin practically glowed in the low light, inviting his mouth to lap at it. Her jeans were next, being shredded in his frantic lust to see her completely exposed and vulnerable. He stripped away her bra and thong quickly with the knife as his aid, losing himself in her beautiful, soft skin. She flinched when he touched her, which made him angry.

"You never used to startle," he purred, stroking tenderly up to her left breast where he proceeded to gently massage the soft mound. She let out a tiny moan, one he discerned as pleasured, and pinched her erect nipple fiercely. She cried out in pain as his sharp nails pierced her flesh, drawing blood. The throbbing had her whimpering, tears in her eyes.

"You're sick in the head!" she snarled at him, spitting at him.

He raised a brow and cleaned the saliva from his cheek before continuing. He went to a trolley and wheeled it over, the sound of Swan Lake filling the cave. "You always like ballet," he commented in a chipper tone before taking up a scalpel in his hand. He examined it in the light before looking at Katie's rigid, tense form, her panicked eyes locked on the scalpel. "Oh, good! You want the scalpel. Just what I wanted to use."

She panicked, her breathing becoming erratic. "No…no no no nooo!" she screamed as he came closer with it, holding her down by her abdomen. "No, stop!"

He snorted. "You never let me stop when I needed to," he snarled at her and began with a diagonal line across her right thigh.

The laceration was deep, cutting through flesh, fat and into the muscle. It wasn't bone deep but it was deep enough to make her bleed profusely and scream, sobbing as tears drenched her plump face. She more she thrashed, the more his excitement grew. He loved seeing her like this, all distressed, frustrated and afraid. It was an aphrodisiac in itself but the crimson life flowing down her lovely thigh was mind-blowing. If his combats rubbed any more, the tip of his cock would blow off out of pure tension.

"Please," Katie sobbed, tears and snot streaking her pretty face. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He laughed triumphantly. "Why am I doing this? _Why am I doing this?_ Because you abandoned me because your prick boyfriend told you to. You left me to fend for myself when I still just a child by my species' life length. And for what? Because Rhys thought I was weak. Don't worry though – I've already had my way with him. Look!"

He positioned the light on the trolley so Katie could see the bloody pieces that had once been her boyfriend in the corner. She shrieked in horror, beginning to hyperventilate. Xander smirked and shoved a paper bag up to her lips. "Breath or I start cutting again," he told her in a sing-song voice.

She tried her hardest to calm down. She was already scarred for life; she didn't want any more scars from this ordeal. Too late for him, Xander picked up the scalpel and created a second line across the other one on her thigh, making an X shape.

"You're going to love this," he hissed in her ear. "I'm going to make sure of it." He turned back to the trolley and picked out a syringe with a pink-ish purple liquid in it. Even though she writhed and tried her upmost, Katie couldn't get away from the sharp sting of the needle in her arm.

Instantly, her body went limp, warmth spreading through her body like a congenial fire. It made her limbs feel heavy and weightless at the same time, her nipples standing erect, her pussy becoming molten hot. A tear of utter frustration that she could barely move in her restraints left her eye.

"Please," she breathed, giving him a look of upmost desire. "Xander…"

He smirked. "Good. Now that you're more compliant," he mused, picking the scalpel back up and making a long, thin slit down between her full breasts ending an inch above her navel. Through the light cutting, she let out a moan caught between anguish and pleasure. "Mmm, I used to love it when you were all sexed up and let me tease you mercilessly. I'm going to make you _beg_ me to fuck you."

Slowly, he dragged his fingertip down the perfectly straight line between her breasts, his cock on fire as he touched the thick wetness of her blood. A soft groan left him at the delicious texture on his fingers, the crimson life that flowed from her without stopping. The tears on her face that leaked and left a trace got him all the more harder, knowing they were out of complete frustration.

"Kaaaaatiiiiieeee," he purred, drawing out her name as he made spiralling, symmetrical patterns over her breasts, ending on the rosy points of her nipples, which made her gasp and jerk. "Mmm, you're so pretty like this, crying and bleeding." He cupped her face with one hand; she turned her head into the caress like he always had as a Purrloin, savouring his touch like each one would be the last. "I used to love it when you used to beg me to let you cream yourself on my cock. None of your team ever did that for you, played the dominant Master when you asked and when they did, they were shit at it. You love this stuff." He stroked her soft, sensitive flower, causing her to elicit a panicked moan. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Katie. Tell me where you want me to touch you."

"My pussy," she whispered, her hips undulating sensually.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Please, Xander, please touch my pussy. Please ravage my hot, wet, tight cunt. _I want it so bad!_"

He smirked and slid his middle finger through her sopping lips, feeling exactly how wet she was and he could tell that it wasn't just from the Attract compound. He could tell she was truly enjoying being his fuck toy as she let out a shivery sigh from his ministrations. With a decadent laugh, he withdrew his fingers and took up a large syringe, inserting the tip into the tight, puckered hole of her anus. "I think this hole needs cleaning before I fuck it," he growled, injecting her bowels with the liquid.

She shuddered. "It feels…weird and good at the same time," she gasped as he picked her up and placed her on a bucket. "I can't go here!" she squealed.

"You can and you will or you'll eat it off the floor," he snarled.

She instantly sat on the bucket. "This is so embarrassing," she mumbled, her cheeks colouring as she released. The sound and smell made her gag and the emptiness made her feel hungry.

Xander heard her stomach growl. "Oh so the slut is hungry?" He unzipped his jeans and stroked his cock, presenting it for her as she wiped herself clean. At nine inches long and the same thickness as a coke can, Katie had her doubts that he would fit in her pussy, let alone her ass, but she was confident she could at least try to deep throat at the very least the tip of his monstrous cock. "Come here, bitch. I've got a treat for you."

She crawled over, licking her dry lips before sucking on the head gently, flicking her tongue under the ridge where she knew he liked it. A responding tremor went through him; she flicked the spot with her tongue again, enjoying the familiar taste of his pre-cum in her mouth.

She must have been sick in the head. This was so wrong, doing everything her former partner told her while the body parts of her ex lay in the corner, blood streaking her abdomen and leg while he laughed vindictively. What was wrong with her?

"Suck it down like the whore you are," he snapped, slapping her in the face hard enough to make her lower lip bleed. She accidently bit down slightly on his cock, resulting in another slap that split her upper lip this time. The blood caused him to harden further, a growl rising in his throat. "Suck it down your tight whore's throat or I'll fuck your ass dry."

She gulped down his cock as best she could, slurping and spitting around it and trying to relax her tense throat to allow him a thorough throat-fucking. She worked her tongue against the spots she knew he loved, trying to make him cum as quickly as she could, craving the liquorice taste of his cream. She had missed swallowing down every drop of what he had to offer, to feel the thick velvety liquid pumping down her throat.

"That's it," he spat, shoving her mouth off his cock. "On your knees, legs apart, hands behind your back."

She obeyed, thrusting out her breasts. Her thick juices literally dripped from her core. He could see her swollen clit jumping each time she even took a breath, her body's natural movements causing her pleasure. She waited like a good bitch, listening for his next command.

He took up the scalpel again, examining the half-dried blood on it. Crouching before Katie, he licked it clean, the look on his face only being described as orgasmic. When he had finished one side, he held it towards her. "Lick it," he ordered and she stuck out her tongue, her stomach threatening to rebel at the action of tasting rust, salt and metal at the same time. Regardless of that she still licked with a whore's grace, her tongue curving around the blunter edge of the blade.

He grinned and lashed out with the blade, slashing her cheek. The action caused her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the blood dripping down her cheek like a crimson tear. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up slightly so he could lick it up and suckle the laceration, tasting her life with a sensual moan. The way his tongue moved against her cheek had Katie groaning, especially when his hand left her hair and pinched her bleeding nipple.

"Please," she whimpered helplessly. "Please, Xander, fuck my tight hole. I need your cock inside me, pounding my tight cunt."

He chuckled against her face, his breath teasing her lips. "Not yet. You're going to have to wait for me to tell you that you're allowed to cum. You're going to wait like you always made me wait, you whore," he snarled viciously, leaning to bite her ear lobe gently enough to make her shiver. "If you cum before I say you can, you will wish you had never hurt me like you did."

She sniffled. "I regret it," she said softly, her voice filled with tears. "I hate myself for what I did to you."

He sneered and slashed her other cheek, making her squeak in shock. "You're a fucking _liar!_" he roared, lifting her by her throat before slamming her face into the mattress of the bed. He held her there by the back of her neck as she whimpered both from pain and lust. "Spread your ass before I fuck it dry, bitch!"

She immediately did as she was told, cupping the globes of her derriere and exposing herself to him. He growled as he fisted himself, giving himself a few tugs just to make sure he was completely hard. Even as a Purrloin, his cock had been the envy of many other Pokémon. Now it was monstrous in size and extremely thick, like a baby's arm with its hand curled around a peach.

With a careless swipe of spit against her puckered hole, he shoved his painfully hard member into her contracting anus. The feel of her inner muscles contracting tightly around him made him cum instantly, pumping her ass full as she sobbed in obliterating pain.

"Please, stop," she whispered, tears streaking her face. "Please, Xander, I'll do anything. Just please…stop."

He swatted her on the back of the head. "Shut up, slut," he snarled. "The damage has already been done. You hurt me and you're the reason I'm doing this. When a Pokémon is released, he or she can't orgasm until they are caught by another Trainer. So many nights I've wished I was able to fuck you hard enough to kill you…and now I get to do exactly that." He began moving hard and fast, making her scream with each thrust into her virgin ass as she tried and failed to find the will to give in to the blackness at the edge of her vision.

By morning, as sunlight streamed into the cave, Xander was curled around his Trainer's body as she lay on the bed, curled up under the covers. Her cuts had been stitched lovingly with pale pink thread and covered with bubble gum pink gauze and padding. In total there were eighty non-fatal cuts and stabs all over her body, some from the scalpel, some from Xander's nails, others were bite or whip marks. He didn't let her die that night – she was too beautiful, too sacred for him to kill. With all of her scars, the way her blood had covered her entire body…the thought of her face covered in saliva, blood and tears gave him an instant erection. As she slept, her caressed the inches of bare skin the gauze and tape left, large partches of pink all over her.

He was such a fool to love her but she was his first and only Trainer. She wouldn't be anyone else's by his.

And he wasn't finished with her. Not by miles.


End file.
